


rose bouquet

by remornia



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, San Francisco Shock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remornia/pseuds/remornia
Summary: i blend in, i can't wini'm a wild flower in a rose bouquet
Relationships: ANS｜Lee Seon-Chang/ta1yo｜Sean Taiyo Henderson
Kudos: 6





	rose bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> timeline: s3 -> grandfinals 2020
> 
> insp: hamster — rose bouquet

Новичкам всегда было проще держаться вместе. 

И пусть Анс стал частью команды на порядок раньше Тайо, создавалось впечатление, что социализация у последнего проходила куда лучше. Он отобрал у Супера титул короля скамейки (пожертвовав своим сигнатурным персонажем), спелся с Раскалом и почти всегда находился у эпицентра событий.

Анс же держался особняком, пусть и не отставал от веяний комадных настроений: подшутить над кем-нибудь — пожалуйста, выбраться в город — только позовите. И тем было удивительнее, что они с Шоном спелись без каких-либо сложностей. Будто Сончан выделял его среди остальных.

И Тайо это разделял. Странное тепло, особое расположение — при взгляде на Анса его пробирало до мурашек. Как это называлось? Не любовь с первого взгляда, нет (глупости какие), но то чувство, название которому несколькими днями позже дал Раскал.

— Я даже ревную, — ввернул кореец во время ужина, когда за столом остались только они с Шоном. — Райо, Тайскал... бред. Им нужно было запостить вашу фотку с подписью "just married".

Если сначала в глазах японца читался вопрос, то за ним пришла задумчивая растерянность. Это шутка такая или тщательно завуалированное переживание?

Уточнить ему не позволил Супер.

— Вайолет, сукин ты сын, только покажись мне на глаза, — раздалось из коридора, после чего капитан вошёл в кухню, недовольный и взъерошенный. — Ага! 

Донджун закатил глаза — ещё бы, оторвали от такого разговора.

— Сплетничаете? — Мэтт потрепал того по голове, превращая чужие волосы в гнездо наподобие собственного, и зевнул: — Небось, про меня, да...

— Смотри, там Синатраа!

— Что?

Но Раскала и след простыл.

— Кумихо сутулая, — фыркнул Супер, усаживаясь на освободившееся рядом с Тайо место. — Ничего, я птичке про него напою...

— Что за зоопарк...

— А ты как хотел! Видел же, какие мы звери на арене.

Воспоминания японца смягчили. Он кивнул, думая об улыбке Анса каждый раз, как тот обыгрывал вражеских снайперов, их объятиях после побед и разговорах по ночам, когда корейца мучила бессонница.

— Да, те ещё.

— Всё хорошо? — кажется, от Мэтта не укрылась чужая рассеянность. — Послушай, если тебе до сих пор не удалось выступить, не означает, что дело в тебе. Сейчас другая мета, но никто не ставит под сомнение твои способности.

В этом был весь Супер — не успеешь открыть рот, как за тебя сделают все выводы и ещё успокоят, стараясь подобрать слова. Капитанство приносило ему удовольствие, не иначе.

— Спасибо, — Тайо даже смутился – он не предполагал, что тиммейт так внимательно отнесётся к его перемене в настроении и попытается подбодрить. Мимо, конечно, но мило. — Я обдумаю это. 

Вечером те же мудрости слушал Анс. По красным глазам и дрожи в руках Шон догадывался, как напарник провёл несколько часов одиночества, однако стремился избежать тому оценки.

Быть рядом — вот всё, что требовалось от японца.

И не думать о сплетённых пальцах и прерывистом дыхании у своего плеча.

Канун грандфинала проходил, пожалуй, тяжёлее всего. Если на протяжении пары месяцев до атмосфера в команде располагала к тому, что время ещё есть, как есть и возможность позаботиться о себе, собраться с силами, то сейчас нервы сдавали даже у самых стойких. Две карты Сеулу, две карты Шанхаю — да, они в финале, но в каком положении?

— Я переживаю, что завтра что-нибудь пойдёт не по плану, — Анс задумчиво смотрел на калейдоскоп огней за окном, обнимая подушку. — Что у...

—...у Фитца окажутся воллхаки, а Профит ни разу не промахнётся? Ну, на этот случай у тебя будет Вайолет под боком.

Кореец устало улыбнулся.

— Послушай, — Тайо, следуя заветам прошлого, устроился рядом с напарником на кровати и приложился виском к стене. — На турнире ты проиграл только Диему, а команда того вылетела из борьбы за чемпионство. Это делает тебя лучшей Вдовой в мире на нынешний момент. Какие ещё нужны аргументы?

— Ты помнишь, почему это случилось. Так вдруг... — Сончан зажмурился и резко сжал в пальцах края наволочки, явно переживая тяжёлый внутренний конфликт. — Вдруг я подведу их? Ты слышал, как ребятам важно отстоять чемпионство.

Шон молча вздохнул. Смотреть на такого Анса не было никаких сил — и прежде, чем тот бы продолжил, японец мягко прижал его к себе, заменяя ткань в чужих руках своей ладонью. Кореец стушевался, но дрожать не перестал.

— Отсутствие чемпионского звания не делает тебя хуже остальных, — Тайо видел, как жадно тот его слушал, и надеялся, что сказанное (и сделанное) поможет. — Тем более, ещё не вечер. 

Вечером же была победа. 

Стоило последней искре сорваться с полоски овертайма, и никто больше не мог их остановить. Ни противники, ни узкие двери в игровую зону, в проёме которых японец столкнулся с Супером, изолированным на время матча от другой части команды; в комнате было тяжело дышать, но голову кружило совсем не поэтому. 

Когда ощущение пространства вернулось, он понял, как далеко оказался от Анса — тот исчез из поля зрения, окруженный тренерами. Тайо попытался протиснуться вперёд, чтобы убедиться, всё ли в порядке, однако путь ему преградил Раскал.

— Значит так, — Донджун почти вжал японца в стену, не давая и голову повернуть, — после пресс-конференции мы идём пить шампанское в холл.

— И?

— И то, что Анса ты ведёшь ко всем под ручку.

На лице Шона читалась хмурая озадаченность.

— Здесь не видно, но, поверь, всё нормально. Он просто перенервничал.

— И поэтому ты не даешь мне прохо...

— Там Моль и Супер. И Красти. Зачем наводить ещё больше шума?

Действительно.

— И кстати о шуме... — Раскала будто подменили: в прежде серьёзном взгляде мелькнуло нечто маниакальное, а хватка у плеча ослабла. — После собрания будет жарко!

— Неужели ты сгоришь от гиперактивности. — Тайо фыркнул, всё пытаясь высмотреть желаемое.

— Не-а, по динамитам у нас больше ты. 

— Кумихо сут...

— Духов-покровителей надо чествовать!

— Да ты чёрт.

И, как положено хтоническим силам, тиммейт тут же растворился в толпе, будто и не подходил вовсе.

Анс, к удивлению японца, не прятался — нашёлся в конце коридора, где сидел на подоконнике и болтал с Вайолетом. Шон не хотел мешать, однако ему не оставили выбора, обхватывая тонкими руками вокруг плеч.

— Поздравляю с победой, — выдохнул он куда-то в чужой висок и придержал корейца. — К тебе было не пробиться в игровой, так что...

— Не говори глупостей.

— Прости?

Сончан поднял голову и улыбнулся. Тайо фыркнул — он не знал, как реагировать на красные от слёз, но блещущие жизнью глаза, дрожь в руках и слегка потерянный вид напарника. 

— Это _наш_ титул, — кажется, Анс буквально был в шоке. 

— Ты наконец смирился? — и японец растаял. 

Про Вайолета позади (которого там не было уже лет сто) уже забыли; до общей встречи в холле ещё оставалось время. Шон поправил очки и всмотрелся в лицо напротив — всё то же тепло, всё те же мурашки.

— Я постараюсь.

Всё тот же особенный взгляд.

— У нас впереди ещё не один чемпионат, я дождусь, — Тайо улыбнулся, приотпуская хватку. — Но сейчас нам надо вниз. Раскал, кажется, обещал фейерверки.

— После этого предложения я бы сбежал, — и Анс подхватил настроение, заменяя объятия сплетёнными пальцами, как случалось уже не раз.

Шон коротко рассмеялся и взял чужую ладонь крепче.

Новичкам всегда было проще держаться вместе.


End file.
